


Full Moon

by MLMDarkFiction



Series: OCtober Shipping [13]
Category: Re-Animator (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 09:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21034004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLMDarkFiction/pseuds/MLMDarkFiction
Summary: OCtober Shipping: Day 13- Full MoonShip: Herbert West x West BriarNote:  A continuation of the “Monster AU” prompt I did on day 9





	Full Moon

It’s been a full month since Herbert had found out about West’s secret. Nothing had ultimately changed in their relationship, aside from some serious questions back and forth between the two. 

Even with the proof of lycanthropy right in front of his face, Herbert is still skeptical. There’s a lot he doesn’t know, and wants to know, but the answers West has to give him are far from satisfactory. 

Ultimately the fact of the matter is, West doesn’t know. He doesn’t know the answer to Herbert’s questions, because he’s never met another person like him.

“Tomorrow’s the full moon.” Herbert says casually as he reads the paper, sitting across the table from West as he eats his breakfast. 

West chokes, almost spitting his coffee across the table. It’s such a blunt and sudden statement. In a small state of panic, West looks around to make sure Dan’s not in ear shot, and once he’s sure of that he glares at Herbert. 

“You can’t just say that! What if Dan were to hear you?”

  
Herbert seems completely unamused. 

  
“And what would he assume based on that? It’s not as if I said ‘It’s a full moon tomorrow you better prepare for turning into a gigantic wolf cre’-”   
  
“Herbert!” 

From under the table West stomps the other man's foot. Herbert flinches now glaring back in turn at his boyfriend. 

It’s a tense breakfast scene, and Dan sees it as he’s going to grab an apple from the fridge, and then decides no, he’s not going to get involved in whatever this is. 

“It’s an illness,” Herbert says matter of factly. At least he’d learned something along the lines of that from the samples he’d taken when West was all furry the month before. “Why are you ashamed for having an illness?”

West is flushed, a mix of embarrassment and general anger at Hebert’s insensitive handling of the situation. Herbert’s insensitivity is expected, but it doesn’t make it any less troubling for the embarrassed West. 

He’s finished, for this morning at least. Finished talking about this with Herbert, and finished with his breakfast. 

“I’m going to work.”

“How are you going to deal with tomorrow.”

  
“I’ll handle it on my own, Herbert!” 

And as he leaves the home, briefcase in hand, West slams the door. 

Herbert simply shakes his head at his boyfriends display of emotion. There was no need to be so dramatic. 


End file.
